livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 17 10 2011
PollDump_17_10_2011 im@s playlist? (it'd import, so it won't kill actual playlist) 3 y 3 n 6 don't care No VN from me. I hafta work. 2 Stream animu! 4 Stay the course Fuck it I'm writing. Denshi's in a mech suit again. 0 Well not now. Shes on the command ship. 0 DJs in the hold. 3 Wish I remembered the last name I gave his character though. Lifting yourself out of the unit, you look back to the hanger lighting up as it begins refitting it. It was a complicated piece of machinery to be sure, enough parts loaded onto that single unit to outfit an entire squadron. The new capture had been escorted to the holding cells, ready for interrogation. What good that'll do anyway. 1 Head down there. 1 Meet back with your CO. 2 Check out the new unit that you just hauled in. That girl's unit was a prototype too. Might as well go check it out now that it wasn't trying to cut you up. You head to the adjacent hanger, where it had been given a temporary hold. It wasn't looking all that great considering the holes you put into it, but it was miracle it still held together after that assault. The only armaments appear to be blades. . . 3 Flag down an engineer, "Did you guys finish analysis on this thing?" 0 Try lifting one of the smaller blades. 0 Enough of that, head to the holding cell. "Ah. Lieutenant," he briefly salutes before pulling up a touch display, "From just core scans, it borrows a lot of technology from your own unit. The boosters, targeting system, stabilizers. . .hell, even the AI. If anything, it might as well been developed alongside yours. Only real difference is that its only loaded with blades, and those boosters are ridiculously overcharged." 0 "Yeah I saw. Anything on who built it?" 4 "Reckon you guys can repair it?" 0 "I see. Well that just means I have more questions." Head down to the cells. "Apart from the blades that have been blown to hell and back, we should be able to repair it with resources meant for your own unit. Might I ask why?" 2 "Figured I might try flying it." 0 "Chances are, this girl isn't against us. Or at least won't be for long." "Well then. . .we'll get on repairing it right away. Might give us more insight on the construction anyway. . ." You wave a goodbye and head out of the hanger. It was about time to head down to see how the questioning was coming along. Course there are still other obligations. . . 2 Head down to the cell. 1 Meet up with your CO to debrief. 0 Head down to the bridge. The cell was the closest anyway. Slamming the button to the side of the door, it slides open to the classic two chair, one table, and single light set up. One of your officers was seated across from the girl. Given how frustrated he looked, it didn't look like it was going well. 0 "Trouble?" 1 "Isn't this set-up a bit cliche?" 2 "You want me to try, Sir?" He looks over his shoulder, ". . .Yes." Storming out of the room, you take the vacant seat across from her. Danielle was her name, you remember. Her arms were crossed and she was already giving you a death glare. Should be fun. 4 "First Sergeant Danielle. . .what was it again?" 0 "You know, we can both get out of here faster if you just answer my questions." 0 "Should I ask how you got him that angry?" "Jamerson. Your CO doesn't take well to facts." You raise an eyebrow, She slams both her feet on the tabletop. "Like I said, First Sergeant Jamerson of the 17th Angel Unit. I can give you six fucking credentials for that shit too." She returns to glaring at you. As far as you were concerned, the official Unit count stopped at ten. Of course, you yourself were part of the 15th... 3 "Wait, we stopped creating experimental groups at this one." 0 "So that means theres a 16th. Mind telling me about that one?" "And as far as I know, it was stopped at seventeen," she lifts her feet off the table, "So clearly someone's been withholding information. Fuck, I didn't even expect numbers below ours to still be in operation. Much less have a set-up like this." She waves around the room, "A freaking flying command ship? The hell do you do here?" 0 "Thought it was obvious. Autonomous combat units." 2 "Once you tell me me information about your own unit." 0 "So why were you sent to fight me?" She leans back on her chair, "Technically, that shits classified. Course with how this is turning out, you'll find out anyway. We're a squadron of specialized fighters. Take a wild guess what I do. A special warfare unit, if you will. Drawing from information gathered from units like yours." 2 "So we're guinea pigs? Great to hear." 0 "So what, higher ups giving you orders to fight us now?" "Guinea pigs with high end equipment. Seriously, what the fuck was with that loadout you had? Thats better than wha-" She is cut off by the sudden sound of alarms. The intercom in the room blares on, "Lieutenant. We have an issue." 0 "What KIND of issue?" 3 ". . .We'll continue this later." Head down to the hanger. 0 "I can see that." "We've identified two Angel Units. Both seem to be highly experimental prototype units." Again, huh. You emerge into the hanger, your unit already fired up, "We're sending in some of the others to deal with them for now. Whats your call?" 0 "Send me in." 3 "Refit my unit." Weapon Loadout. Primary. 1 Steal some swords from Danielle. Not like she can use them right now. 0 Close Range. 0 Mid Range. 5 Long Range. Your regular railgun it is. Feather Loadout. 1 Standard 14 spread of high power, long duration. 3 Swap out half for boosters. 2 24 spread of high power, short duration. High speed sniper. Sure why not. Hanger units. 1 Boosters. 4 SMGs/Knives. 0 Blades. 0 MGs. Unit locked, the launch rails charge up the unit and propel you out of the ship at speed. Point defenses were already on full, filling the air with lead and shot. Whatever they were tracking, though, you couldn't see. Off just a little further, you could make out the combat between the other assailant and your squadmates. 1 Scan the area. 2 Support your squad. 1 Figure out what the fuck the point defense is tracking. You level the rifle and stare down the optics at a rather lightly armored Angel. She didn't seem to have much going for her until you noted your squadmates struggling to control their respective units. Suspicions were only confirmed as the HUD on your rifle optics went haywire. Electronic warfare. And a powerful one at that. You switch to traditional sights. . . 0 Aim to kill. 3 Aim for her equipment. Wasn't looking to kill anyone, especially since she seemed to be on the same boat as Danielle. Hopefully without the abrasiveness. Swinging the rifle to the large scrambler surfaces, you squeeze the trigger. The shot rips straight through it, ceasing most scrambling immediately. Just as your own HUD re-orientated itself, massive red warning signals appear, pointing above you. Shit. There WERE two. 0 Drop. 0 Block blindly. 3 USE BOOST TO GET THROUGH. No time to think. Within a second the boosters aligned themselves and shoot you forward. . .for all of a second. You manage to turn your head around to watch as a blade cleaves through your entire stock of boosters, and part of the hanger respectively. You only manage a glimpse of the white haired girl piloting before she rockets away. 0 Switch out for the SMGs. 0 "I need fucking support here!" 2 Switch out for the knives. The hangers on either side fly open and you immediately latch on your rifle and grab the blades in a swift motion. Quick enough to just barely catch a sword on your smaller blade. She was fast on the return. You lock eyes with her, the two blades sending sparks everywhere as they grind on each other. Through these sparks, you notice your own blade slowly being eaten through. . . 3 Release the swarm while she's locked. 2 Use your free arm, disarm her. 0 Stab her with your free arm. The feathers turn and fly off, surrounding your quarry with speed. You smirk as a look of surprise fills your opponents face as the feathers engage and pepper her with lead. Her own booster units fold in to protect her, but she seemed to be having trouble keeping up with your swarm. Swings fly around randomly, only hitting the air where the feather was just a second before. 0 Continue the assault. 4 Pull out the SMGs. More dakka. 0 "Give up yet?" Pulling out the SMGs, you add to the already ridiculous amount of bullets flying at the girl. She takes the assault for all of five more seconds before breaking off, and speeding away. A retreat. You signal your feathers to lock back, not even they could keep up with that speed. . . Your radio blares on, "M-Ma'am. The other one escaped!" 4 ". . .I'm not even going to ask how given I handed that to you." 1 "My opponent retreated as well. Report back to HQ." 0 ". . ." "S-sorry!" You dismiss them, swearing under your breath. Seemed like every competent pilot under you had been given a temporary leave. Naturally, all this happens when you need them. They'll be back tommorow in any regard. . . 0 Gathering yourself, you fly back to the ship and proceed through the standard docking procedure. Those lost auxiliaries were going to cost a ton. 0 Not like you could do anything about that, given that opponent. 0 Draping your coat around your shoulders, you hop out the unit as the engineers swarm in around it. 1 Danielle had a few more questions to answer. . . Press CC for subs 0 or don't 2 if you're a faggot 2 I eat dicks